Remembering A Word
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Side story of 'Remembering Raindrops'. Ingatkah satu kata yang pertama kali kau ucapkan? Kau sudah memilikiku dari awal.  Satu fic santai dan fluffy untuk Anda.


Remembering A Word

a Naruto fanfiction made by DanDless

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember

Alternate Universe, slight song lyric -not songfic-, fluff

...

I know the signs are on and I feel this too

None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you

...

"Naru, ayo turun..." Seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan nampak sedang membujuk seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang masih cemberut di jok belakang mobil berwarna silver tersebut. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyilang di depan dada, sementara bibirnya terlihat manyun.

Lelaki dewasa yang nyaris serupa dengan anak kecil tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dari kursi kemudi. Kalau istrinya saja tidak bisa, mana mungkin ia, Minato Namikaze, bisa membujuk anak laki-lakinya untuk keluar dari mobil sekarang dan berkumpul bersama anak-anak sebayanya di luar sana.

Hari pertama di Taman Kanak-Kanak harusnya menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Naruto tidak. Selama ini ia selalu bermain sendirian di rumah, memiliki semua mainannya seorang diri, dan itu membuatnya sedikit menjadi anak laki-laki yang anti sosial. Tentu saja Minato dan Kushina tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Naru, jangan jadi anak bandel!" Kali ini nada suara Kushina meninggi, membuat Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kushina lekat. Naruto tahu, ibunya sedang tidak bercanda. Dengan menggumamkan kata-kata yang entah apa sebenarnya, ia keluar dari mobil dengan amat lambat.

Mata besarnya yang berwarna biru gemerlapan menjelajah sekeliling bangunan yang terlalu besar jika disebut sebagai Taman Kanak-Kanak. Banyak anak sebayanya bermain-main di sana, namun apapun permainannya, pemuda kecil berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Minato keluar dari mobil disusul Kushina. Keduanya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum. Anak laki-laki mereka terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam barunya, atasan berwarna turquoise dan celana pendek tosca yang manis... paling tidak bisa dikatakan manis untuk anak perempuan yang juga memakai atasan senada dan rok juga dengan warna senada.

"Nah, jangan ngambek lagi. Di sini Naru kan punya banyak teman, jadi tidak kesepian lagi," ucap Kushina lembut sambil memakaikan topi untuk menghalangi panas matahari yang mengarah ke mata Naruto.

"Tapi Kaa-chan..." Si Pirang mulai mengeluh. Ia lebih suka bermain di rumah saja, bermain game atau berlarian di halamannya yang luas, atau bermain bersama anjing peliharaannya, Kyuubi, yang menggemaskan dan berbulu lebat keemasan. Sayang sekali anjing itu tidak boleh ikut serta ke sekolahnya.

Minato menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju ke gedung besar di hadapan mereka. Tanpa banyak protes, Naruto menurut saja.

Pikiran pertama, ayahnya akan mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah sambil menggandeng tangannya, bersama ibunya juga di sampingnya. Pikiran kedua, ia akan diajak mengurus administrasi yang lama bersama ayah ibunya. Pikiran ketiga, ia akan dikenalkan dengan teman-teman yang akan berada satu sekolah dengannya. Nyatanya tidak ketiganya.

Kedua orang tua Naruto harus mengurus administrasi dahulu, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Mengingat banyak orang tua yang harus mengurus administrasi, Minato dan Kushina dengan sengaja meninggalkan Naruto di halaman depan karena takut Naruto akan bosan dan mulai merajuk jika berlama-lama di sana.

Dan di sinilah Naruto berada, di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna-warni, duduk sambil melamun, kesepian. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Banyak anak-anak di sekitarnya, begitu pula permainan-permainan yang kelihatannya menyenangkan. Sayangnya, ia hanya ingin bersama orang tuanya. Ayahnya sengaja meliburkan diri dari pekerjaan demi menemani putranya itu pada satu hari pertama di mana ia akan belajar menjadi anak sekolahan. Tapi mana sekarang ayah dan ibunya?

"Huh," dengus Naruto kesal. Beberapa kali ia menolak ajakan bermain teman-teman barunya. "Membosankan... aku ingin bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan." Naruto mulai berdiri dan menendangi kerikil.

Sepertinya salah satu dari permainan di tempat itu sedikit mengambil perhatiannya. Permainan itu agak tersembunyi di balik tembok yang memisahkan gedung utama dengan toilet. Sebuah kerangkeng besi besar yang berwarna-warni. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan mendongak.

Benda itu cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar lima meter. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa tempat belajar anak-anak kecil ini dipasangi permainan ekstrim macam ini. Naruto menatap sekeliling dan mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang berani memanjat kerangkeng raksasa ini. Di sekitarnya banyak kerangkeng-kerangkeng besi lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil, dan kebanyakan dari anak-anak di sana lebih suka memanjat yang itu dari pada yang ini.

Naruto mendengus. Ia bosan, sungguh. Dan rasanya ia ingin mencoba membuat sensasi dengan memanjat terali-terali besi tersebut sampai ke puncak. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam erat salah satu terali, kemudian di susul dengan kakinya yang mengikuti setiap gerak tangannya ke atas. Anak itu tidak pernah menatap ke bawah, ia menatap ke atas.

"Yap, sedikit lagi!" teriak Naruto sambil menyeringai. Beberapa terali besi lagi sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berada di atas, melebihi tinggi yang lainnya. Dan...

"Yeaaahh...!" Anak laki-laki yang perlahan moodnya berubah ceria itu mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara saat kakinya berhasil menaiki terali besi terakhir. Saat itu ia baru berani menatap ke bawah dan tersenyum bangga saat hampir semua anak atau yang bisa disebut teman-teman barunya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

Naruto tertawa lebar. Jiwa anak-anaknya muncul tanpa diduga. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menikmati indahnya pemandangan dari atas sana.

Mendadak ia bergeming, menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiam diri di atas sebuah ayunan. Nampaknya seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang amat mencolok, merah muda. Ya, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, sendirian, kesepian, dan kelihatan... kotor?

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Dan mungkin ia menyadari kalau gadis itu kesepian seperti dirinya. Mungkin.

Merasa tertarik dengan anak perempuan itu, Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di atas. Ia penasaran sekali dengan gadis cilik yang kelihatan sedih itu. Siapa tahu ia bisa menghiburnya. Maka dengan hati-hati kembali dititinya satu persatu terali besi yang licin dengan kedua kakinya. Nyatanya turun itu lebih mudah dari pada naik, sehingga tidak perlu memakan waktu lama.

Setelah sampai di bawah, Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sempat lupa tadi melihat anak perempuan itu berada di mana. Tapi ternyata rambut merah muda anak perempuan itu sangat membantu menemukannya. Gadis itu duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang berada paling pojok dan paling terpencil, seperti terasing.

Nampaknya Naruto masih ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri salah satu -calon- temannya itu. Ia takut mengganggu, mungkin. Tapi tetap saja, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar. Dengan pelan dihampirinya gadis itu, yang mana sedang terlihat seperti melamun.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin memendek, tetapi si gadis tidak mengalihkan tatapannya yang kosong sama sekali pada anak laki-laki yang jelas-jelas sudah berdiri tetap di hadapannya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan perasaan sedikit prihatin. Ia melihat seragam anak perempuan itu kotor terkena tanah atau mungkin pasir, yang meninggalkan noda kecoklatan di sana-sini. Begitu pula dengan roknya, kotor dan berpasir. Sementara itu wajahnya yang manis juga tidak luput dari tanah. Pipinya yang putih tampak coreng moreng dan terlihat ada bekas aliran air mata yang mengering di sana.

Beberapa detik yang sunyi.

Sampai akhirnya anak perempuan itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan kaget karena menemukan seorang anak laki-laki di depannya sedang menatap dengan seksama ke arahnya. Gadis itu balas memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam melalui kedua mata emeraldnya yang besar, membuat Naruto tiba-tiba gugup dan merasa tidak enak.

"A... a..." Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia sudah terjebak dalam situasi yang aneh. Lagi, kenapa ia mesti gugup? Ia yang sudah menghampiri gadis itu dan sudah seharusnya ia yang menyapa anak perempuan itu duluan.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinganya, Naruto tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya, membuat tatapan tajam dari si gadis tiba-tiba melembut.

"Halo..."

...

I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours

It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by

...

"Namaku Sakura." Gadis cilik itu menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan dengan kakinya.

"Namaku Naruto. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil ikut-ikutan menggerakkan ayunan di samping Sakura yang sekarang ia naiki.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang besar. Mungkin anak laki-laki ini berbeda dengan yang lain, yang selalu menyakitinya. Perlahan ia tersenyum. Kelihatannya Naruto anak yang baik.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan menyendiri di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua iris teduh milik teman barunya itu. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menatap tanah.

"Mereka jahat padaku," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto bingung. "Siapa yang jahat?"

Ditanya begitu membuat Sakura tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. "Anak-anak lain mengolok-olokku. Mereka bilang dahiku lebar..." Bibir mungil gadis itu bergetar, dan tidak lama kemudian aliran air hangat keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Eh ja-jangan menangis, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto gelagapan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan segera menyeka air mata gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Bilang saja padaku kalau ada yang menyakitimu. Aku akan memukulnya sampai dia terbang ke bulan dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke bumi lagi!" tukas Naruto berapi-api.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Terima kasih, Naruto..."

"Lihat, aku baik kan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sakura-chan." Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah polos si Pirang. "Karena itu kau mau selamanya berteman denganku, kan? Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu dari anak-anak yang jahat itu dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Gadis cilik berambut mencolok itu mengangguk dengan pasti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya berkata kalau Naruto bukan orang yang jahat. Ia akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya.

"Nah, sekarang bersihkan bajumu dulu." Naruto membantu Sakura menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya agar terlihat sedikit bersih. Sakura bingung kalau tidak ada Naruto, ia juga pasti akan sulit menjelaskan pada orang tuanya apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau tidak ada," ucap Sakura pelan. "Kupikir semua orang membenciku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Siapa bilang? Aku menyukaimu," terang Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Jari-jari Naruto menelusuri rambut Sakura yang menutupi sedikit bagian dari dahi lebarnya. Ia menyeringai. "Aku juga suka dahimu. Membuatku ingin menciumnya."

"Eh?"

Jepret!

"Ahh... masa anak-anak sangat menyenangkan, ya?" ucap seseorang, membuat Naruto dan Sakura segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara yang mana tidak lain adalah suara dari Kushina, ibu Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kamera digital yang tadi digunakannya secara diam-diam untuk memotret momen langka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" Naruto berlari dengan gembira ke arah kedua orang tuanya, memeluk mereka.

Minato tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut puteranya. "Sudah dapat teman baru, Naru?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto dengan bangga. "Aku sudah berteman dengan Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura dan berbicara sebentar dengannya. Setelah itu digandengnya tangan gadis cilik itu menuju kedua orang tuanya. "Ini Sakura-chan!"

Kushina berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi kedua anak itu. "Sakura-chan manis ya?" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Sakura yang agak berantakan, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. Terlebih Kushina sangat cantik.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi Sakura-chan dari anak-anak yang jahat!" teriak Naruto lantang. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga. Sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi gadis itu pun akhirnya terkikik geli melihat pose Naruto yang aneh dengan tinju di udara.

...

I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to

You had me at hello

...

Sakura mengambil album berwarna merah yang berada di tumpukan album paling atas. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat dilihatnya foto-foto dalam album tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia baru saja mengambil minum dari dapur. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai sambil ikut-ikutan menatap foto-foto di album.

Sakura membolak-balik halaman album tersebut. "Aku tidak ingat pernah ada yang memotret kita di hari pertama masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Itu kaa-san yang mengambilnya diam-diam. Aku juga tidak tahu, tahu-tahu kaa-san pulang sambil membawa foto-foto ini. Orang tuaku pikir kita sangat lucu."

"Tidak. Itu saat-saat yang amat menyedihkan," ujar Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya. Oh ya, masa TK adalah masa yang menyedihkan bagi Sakura Haruno. Hm... diolok-olok karena dahinya yang lebarnya melebihi ukuran normal.

Pemuda di sampingnya mengernyitkan dahi ke arah sahabatnya. "Masih kepikiran tentang masa lalu?"

Siku Sakura menyodok perut Naruto pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, Baka." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto meringis pelan, tapi sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum. Anak itu menaruh album merah di pangkuannya dan melihat-lihat kembali isi album lama yang hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi itu. Semuanya adalah awal, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya sampai saat ini, Haruno Sakura.

"Ew, foto ini sangat memalukan..." desis Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah seketika, konyol.

"Ha?" Naruto menatap foto yang Sakura maksud. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Itu diambil ketika Naruto sedang membantu Sakura membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Alis Naruto terangkat. Ia yakin 100 persen tidak ada yang memalukan dari foto tersebut.

Kecuali...

"Tanganmu, Baka!" tuding Sakura dengan muka menahan malu. Naruto memperhatika foto itu sekali lagi, dan nafasnya tertahan seketika saat melihat di foto tersebut tangannya berhenti tepat di dada kanan Sakura. Oh God.

"Bwahahahaha...!" Naruto tertawa keras sambil berguling-guling di lantai, memegangi perutnya sendiri. Ia baru sadar ternyata ada foto yang seperti itu. Ia tidak menoleh pada Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya sudah total merah antara malu dan marah. Ia pun sudah siap melemparkan kepalan tangannya pada si Pirang Baka.

Menyadari Sakura menatapnya dengan dingin, Naruto berusaha berhenti tertawa meskipun sulit.

"A-ano... itu kan foto sudah lama sekali, Sakura-chan! Lagi pula waktu itu kita masih kecil," tukas Naruto memberi alasan, namun masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, membuat Naruto menelan ludah seketika. "A-aku kan hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kaa-san mengambil pose yang err... aneh sekali itu."

Niat Sakura untuk meninju Naruto terurungkan. Gadis itu mengambil album yang ada di pangkuan Naruto dan kembali membolak-baliknya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu bagian yang kosong. Aneh sekali, karena di sekitarnya masih terdapat foto-foto, begitu pula di baliknya.

"Kenapa ini kosong?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kaa-san yang mengambilnya. Ia kan suka sekali mengoleksi foto di kamarnya."

Helaan nafas panjang dengan nada menyesal keluar dari lubang hidung si Rambut Pink. "Padahal aku penasaran sekali foto apa yang ada di sini..."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, tapi kemudian menyipit. Setelah itu bibirnya menyeringai. "Aku tahu foto apa yang tadinya ada di sana."

Sakura langsung menoleh padanya. "Hah, benarkah? Foto apa?" tanya Sakura dengan amat penasaran. Ia membuat seolah-olah tatapannya pada Naruto benar-benar memelas.

Dan tanpa ada basa-basi lagi Naruto memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu shock sekaligus gelagapan, terlebih saat kedua tangan Naruto diletakkan di samping badannya. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, bibir Naruto yang lembut sudah menempel dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

Jepret!

Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang sembari mata mereka menemukan Kushina tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan innocentnya sambil masih mengarahkan kamera digital ke arah dua remaja itu.

"Waah, yang ini lebih romantis!" seru Kushina girang sembari memamerkan foto tersebut pada Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan wajah yang merona bak buah strawberry.

...

You gave me butterflies -you are so cute-

At the mailbox -you had me at hello-

You had me at hello...

...

END

Lagi-lagi dengan lagu yg saya rasa nggak nyambung... Ini mungkin side story dari fic saya yang berjudul Remembering Raindrops. Mungkin saya akan menambah porsi untuk menulis fic-fic oneshoot manis dan ringan macam ini. Lebih menyenangkan untuk ditulis. Hope you enjoys!

With Love,

DanDless


End file.
